Cybattler (arcade game)
Cybattler is an arcade shoot 'em up game by Jaleco in 1993. Players control a mech capable of shooting in eight directions. This is one of the last games released for the Jaleco Mega System 1 Description Cybattler is a up-scrolling shoot 'em up game where you take control of the mecha CYX-0017 BLANCHE that can shoot and slash with its plasma sword in all direction in a space themed environment. As you make progress you have to fight of various space crafts in varying sizes, other mechas and bosses. As well as evading destructible rocks. When using your gun a meter at the bottom of the screen depletes. The meter recharges when not used. Weapon and repair power-ups can be collected. The game can be played solo or with a friend. Overview Vertical screen omnidirectional STG. Two people can play simultaneously. All six sides one round end. Own aircraft is a 7m class robot * 1 "CYX-0017" BLANCHE "(Branche)" of 80-90's design. Gameplay Scrolling is limited to the upward direction, but the attack direction of the aircraft follows the traveling direction. Life system. 8 direction lever 2 button type. The buttons are shot and sword. Shot is full auto type that fires continuously by long press. There is a gauge at the bottom of the screen, and if you do not shoot shots, the gauges may accumulate and the number of shots and power may change if they accumulate. The power is something that can easily destroy the enemy's miscellaneous fish if you hit the blaze directly, but because it has a durable shield with a shot, too much reliance is not allowed. Swords literally hit Beam Swords and close melee attacks. Although the distance is short, the attack range is so wide and the power is high (Swords are small and the same size normal miscellaneous fish along the way are almost a blow) and can be fired in a row. When the enemy is torn up with a sword, a specific enemy is exploded in two. Furthermore, some enemies change vertically in two to two horizontally according to the direction in which they were cut. If you defeat an enemy with a sword, you will get twice the score when you beat it with a shot. While both buttons on the shot / sword are pressed for a long time, the direction of the aircraft is fixed, and you can attack with the direction fixed when moving. At the intermission stage between stages, the aircraft is refitted at the same time as the airframe is restored, and the armaments of the next plane's own aircraft change. Not only does the performance of the shot change, but beam shields * 2 and missiles * 3 are also added. Sword performance does not change. Only one side and two sides appear, and a supply machine appears and can drop an option or a score item, and three sides can obtain and attach a huge launcher only to that side. The option is to make a shot attack according to your own shot. The launcher has its own attack direction fixed at the top, but it can shoot very powerful shots (shot gauges can be shot more powerfully if you store gauges for sharing). Because it has a durability value different from its own aircraft, it will be destroyed separately from its own aircraft if it receives too much enemy attack while being worn by its own aircraft, so by pressing the Sword button any timing It is possible to let go and not receive damage. However, it should be noted that if a given time elapses in the released state, it will move backward and be lost from the screen (the attachment may be repeated any number of times). Advantage The rival dog aircraft that appears on the way, the assault scene seen on the demo screen, the incompetent element that makes the enemy miscellaneous fish aircraft body that appears in large numbers into two with a blade, the enemy huge weapon. Though it is vertical STG, development like robot animation is unfolded. A capture method that changes depending on the player. Whether it's sword-centered or shot-centered, different turnarounds are required. However, as in the existing STG, it is more likely that "proximity to close melee if there is an opportunity in long range shooting and evasion" like "existing close to me" and "prone melee melee actively in close proximity. "Take a close" strategy is easier to stand up. The music is pretty cool, and it looks cool even though there are parts like mechanical design and settings that I saw somewhere. The graphics are also fine and beautiful. Quality The level of difficulty is unusually high. The game balance is not bad, and the difficulty level of the system built for this work is high. Stage deployment that requires fixed direction and long turn and hit by pushing button long time unfolds. There is a "special bonus" that can be acquired by taking a specific action, but it is difficult such as "do not shoot after picking up all the items of the supply aircraft (use only swords)" "stage clear with the launcher" There are many things. A hidden item "A shield unit (a barrier that covers all directions with a lever and a button input is put in place and the enemy bullet is invalidated for a certain period of time) * 5" is a powerful item that can be obtained along the way. The las boss comes into play. Rasboss attacks are so intense that they can not be compared with any enemy that has appeared so far. The battle while rushing into the atmosphere is impressive and cool coupled with its intensity, but what is the balance of the hidden item premise, if it is shooting with an emphasis on evasion at a distance, defeat without a shield There is nothing I can not do. Overall Vertical STG made by Jareko. Given the fact that Kiwamono STGs such as "Sengoku ace", "VV", and "Great King" are all included in the vertical STG of the same year, it is natural that the name recognition of this work is low. Moreover, it was good to bite it because of the strong operability of the bag and the game balance that requires it, but it did not take root and quickly disappeared from the arcade. Even if you do your best, if you don't notice hidden items, you will be destroyed by the last boss and frustrated (but if you're stuck with one credit clear, but). However, if you think that "if this item is a required item and not a hidden item, it is essential that it is easy to handle, but what you've been waiting for is beyond the calculated enemy placement, like robot animations." Directed, dramatic development, fierce battle with Las Boss. Although it is difficult to treat as a masterpiece, it is not hard to imagine that it would have gained at least a position that is “a masterpiece easy to be treated as a xooge” that captures at least many fans. In addition, it is unfortunate that this game was developed only for the arcade version, and the overall design of the game and the setting of the mechanism etc. seem to be compatible with the CS machine in many ways so to speak, so to CS hard at the time It would have been a bit more highly appreciated if there were expanded CM deployments such as transplants and models. Aside "CYX-0017" BLANCHE "which is this machine as DLC of" Cyvalia Medium Unit "released on PS4 and Nintendo Switch on August 30, 2018 and the remake ported version" Cyvalia Delta "of the same" Revision ". "Has appeared as an additional aircraft. Apart from the fact that the film is shot separately in 8 directions (the direction lock is performed by a rolling button), beam sword attack, and beam shield are reproduced, the shot form is the same as that of this film, but it is the usual "Cyvalia" As with the machine "AXION (Axion)", power is improved by BUZZ level up. You can improve shot power by increasing BUZZ level after you have used up a beam shield that can be shot at a certain enemy or close to a specific enemy, even if it is safe to hit it only once with a beam shield, or a bombed shield unit. If it is only a critical aircraft, and it is only a BUZZ aim-avoidance and shot-centered tactics like AXION, it is not so strong, and it is an aircraft that can bring out its strengths if you understand the characteristics of the aircraft. The BGM also has become available to select the arranged version of this work. Legacy The CYX-0017" BLANCHE makes a reapperance in raiden storm along with the enemies and bosses Development Crew * Cybattler Credits External Links * Cybattler on Giant Bomb * Cybattler on Mobygames